


(close your eyes) and kiss me slowly

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: Renjun has always thought that first kisses are supposed to be breathtaking — the kind of kiss that burns at the back of your mind, leaving the memory to repeat in your head for as long as time will allow.Jaemin and Jeno are all too happy to give him exactly what he wants.





	(close your eyes) and kiss me slowly

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps i blame this on all the soft kissing nomin tweets i see on my timeline?? anyway, i hope you enjoy reading! (not proofread!)
> 
> click [here](https://my.w.tt/vOjJPHpNTQ) for a vietnamese translation of this fic!

_Jeno and Jaemin._

_Jaemin and Jeno._

It's always been them — just the two of them. Everyone knows that they were both already on the verge of completely believing in fate and the reality of soulmates the moment their eyes met as they stepped in the company building.

It's in their body language — the way Jeno shifts a little closer to his side unknowingly and the way Jaemin willingly takes him in his embrace, secretive smiles exchanged between them as their eyes light up at the sight of each other. No one has to take a second glance to know that they're madly and recklessly in love with each other for years now.

So, really, Renjun doesn't know how he fits in this equation.

_Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno._

_Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin._

No matter how many times he spins the thoughts in his head, carefully separating word by word, letter by letter until they've tangled themselves in an incoherent mess that Renjun begins to feel the headache already creeping in, it doesn't make any sense. At all.

The equation sounds off-balanced, almost as if there's a variable needed to be taken out. Almost as if Renjun doesn't belong there, no matter how many times Jaemin and Jeno convince him otherwise.

He doesn't say it out loud though — he doesn't want to make them feel bad for feeling just the same as he does. He's irrevocably in love with the two boys, searching for more and more reasons to tip over and fall even more for them.

Jaemin's twinkling eyes and Jeno's ethereal smile.

Jaemin's loving, soft touches and Jeno's incredibly clingy hugs.

Jaemin's sweet laughter and Jeno's calm, melodious voice, ringing through the air and sending Renjun's heart to the sky before it falls back down on his feet.

Renjun finds his heart as a wrecked mess because of the innumerable amount of times it knocked itself against his rib cage, going crazy over every touch and smile coming from the two of them. It's hard to control the way his breath is taken away or the way his hands shake a little in nervousness when he finds Jeno pressed up against him, arm wrapped around his waist and hand pressed against his side. Or when he finds Jaemin resting his head against his shoulder, fingers intertwining as their thoughts disintegrate, burning into the stars as they whisper their worries to the night sky.

Loving both of them, at the same time has Renjun getting drunk on thoughts about them, heart getting tired of hammering itself against his chest as his breath gets caught in his throat.

At first, he pulls away with flushed cheeks whenever any of them approach him. He freezes up, head spinning whenever Jeno tries to wrap an arm around his frame or when Jaemin subtly tugs on Renjun's sweater to cuddle him up. He's not used to this kind of affection — it's both confusing yet at the same time, he can't help but allow the corners of his mouth to curve up into a sweet smile.

It takes months before he allows Jeno to hold his hand, their fingers lightly intertwined as they fall asleep on their way back to their dorm, his head placed on Jeno's shoulder. It doesn't take too long after that before he finally relaxes at Jaemin's electrifying touches — from arms winding themselves around his lithe waist to cuddling on the bed as they mindlessly talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

But still, after all that, he still finds himself diving into a sense of an endless daydream whenever he sees the two of smiling at each other and stealing kisses while reclining on the couch when they think that there's no one else around to disturb them. Jaemin and Jeno just fit naturally, like puzzle pieces that are meant to stick next to each other.

Right now, as he watches them snuggle against each other in front of the stove, making an attempt to cook their breakfast properly whilst stealing kisses every now and then, Renjun wonders if he really does fit in with them. If he's the proper addition to the already perfect equation in the relationship.

He has seen them both exchange sweet kisses and quick pecks on the cheeks behind all the cameras and it makes Renjun feel like he's on cloud nine. He adores them with every little piece of his heart, seeing how happy they are together. But he still wonders how it's like to receive a kiss from them.

He wonders if Jeno or Jaemin will ever hold him and stare at him as if he lights up the entire world before indulging him in his share of kisses. As much as he's embarrassed about it, he does imagine how sweet and breathtaking his first kisses will be once he works up the courage to tell them that it's okay. It's okay to take a step forward and allow them to sweep him off his feet.

All he really needs is to ask now.

-

_Jeno._

In all honesty, the thought of the possibility that there's another universe out there where he completely and madly falls in love with Jeno has never crossed his mind at all. He has always looked at Jeno as his best friend — the boy who cracks the lamest jokes and the boy who has the sweetest smile, as if his existence is made to make everyone feel like their hearts will swoon uncontrollably just at the sight of him.

Renjun is apparently not an exception to that.

The more Renjun stares at him, analyzing every habit and gestures that Jeno makes, the more he feels that subtle tug on his heartstrings. The way Jeno runs his hand through his hair, fixing the stray strands whilst emitting the sweetest laugh that makes Renjun feel like he's so lucky to even get to hear it. The way Jeno sits next to him sometimes on the couch, practicing their own parts for their recordings while his arm is wrapped firmly around his waist to keep him close. The way their eyes meet for a split second and Renjun feels like a little piece of his heart is taken away every time Jeno allows his eyes to crinkle, smiling brightly as he looks away.

It doesn't take long for Renjun to realize that Jeno is incredibly easy to love — from the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles widely to the way he seems to sense Renjun's bad mood, his arms automatically slithering around his waist to pull him in a tight embrace. Every part of him is carved to perfection and Renjun would be lying if he doesn't spend his time admiring the stars lying in Jeno's eyes, seeing them light up and twinkle even brighter than a whole blanket of night sky dotted with galaxies and constellations.

Jeno is so, so easy to love that Renjun can't help but love him more and more each day.

"You okay?" Jeno whispers, arm draped around Renjun's lithe waist while Renjun has his legs tangled with the other boy's. They're spending a lazy day on the couch, watching some time-old romance film as they wait for the others to come back from their own individual schedules.

They're alone, the dorm cleared out from all the other members. It's been a while since they've been left alone together and Renjun tries to make use of the opportunity to drape his whole body around Jeno, cuddling him up. Jeno is all too excited to welcome him in his arms, his embrace warm and comforting — Renjun is absolutely sure that he can spend eternities just falling asleep and waking up in Jeno's arms.

"Yeah," Renjun manages to say after a long stretch of silence between them, swallowing thickly, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jeno's voice is laced with so much sweetness and concern that the butterflies awaken at his melodious tone, wings fluttering very gently in Renjun's stomach. He wonders if Jeno can also hear the way his heart slowly beat faster and faster until it's knocking itself against his rib cage, going out of control.

"I think so." Renjun's voice drops into a soft whisper, his finger reaching out to trace Jeno's features in the gentlest manner that he can. He watches carefully as Jeno shifts a little closer, arms tightening around Renjun's waist as his eyes flutter shut to drown himself in the wonderful feeling of being at home in Renjun's familiar embrace.

Renjun finds the tips of his fingers ghosting over Jeno's lips just a moment longer than necessary. His breath gets stolen away when Jeno lets his eyes flutter open, dark eyes staring down Renjun with so many emotions passing through them.

He swallows thickly once more, the heat crawling up to his neck to his cheeks, coloring them in a red tint. He's suddenly aware of the lack of distance between them — how the tip of Jeno's nose brushes against his with the slightest movement. He can feel Jeno's breath ghosting over his lips and Renjun can't find it in himself to push the younger boy away nor pull him closer.

"Injun," The hesitance is heavy in Jeno's voice, eyes blinking fast before his gaze momentarily drops to Renjun's pink lips, "can I?"

The next words hang in the air between them — a pause. A deep breath.

_Can I kiss you?_

"Yes, you can." Renjun's voice comes out shaky as his fingers still on Jeno's cheek, taking a second to decide before he cups it in his hand, palm pressing against his skin.

The smile that Jeno offers him is so, so beautiful and lovely that Renjun has to take a deep breath because he can feel himself slowly growing breathless with every brush of their skin against each other. He feels Jeno's fingers trailing upwards, tracing every line, dip, and curve with the tips of his fingers before they halt just at the nape of Renjun's neck.

He wants to close his eyes, allow them to fall shut but his mind wants him to stay like this, drawing out every movement and gesture by them and burning them into his memory. He can't stop himself from marveling over the way Jeno's gaze flickers over to him, starry eyes bright and twinkling before he leans in.

His eyes suddenly fall shut, surrendering himself to a world of darkness. He doesn't feel scared even if his heart keeps on beating crazily before slowing down into a sea of calmness.

He waits, holding his breath. His head spins a little as the nervousness slowly settles within his bones.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

His mind doesn't register it at first. He's completely breathless at this point so he tries to connect every thought of his to form a coherent trail. Jeno's lips feel soft, brushing ever so lightly against his forehead and Renjun can feel the butterflies traveling from his stomach to his chest, sending his heart into a fluttering mess.

He doesn't speak as Jeno trails his lips down — gentle kisses dropped on his eyelids before tracing his way down to the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks and jaw.

Renjun is going crazy with every fleeting kiss and touch coming from the younger boy. He wants to pull him down and kiss him senselessly but he's stopped short when he feels Jeno's lips press against the corner of his mouth.

There's a beat of silence — a wide stretch of hesitation and what ifs. Renjun can feel himself shaking in both nervousness and anticipation, fingers can't keep still on Jeno's cheek. He lightly taps on Jeno's cheek and that manages to elicit a laugh from the other boy.

The next second, the next beat of silence is heavenly.

Jeno's lips taste sweet and they're incredibly soft. Renjun feels like his lungs have collapsed and Jeno has stolen every breath of his away as their lips meet in a sweet kiss. Everything seemed to have faded away, collapsed into nothingness as he focuses on Jeno's lips pressed against his, his fingers cupping the other boy's cheek even more.

He can feel Jeno laying his body even closer against Renjun, as if he's suddenly intoxicated and addicted with the rush of feelings running through their veins. They move slowly, savoring every moment as they drown themselves in the presence of each other.

Renjun doesn't know who pulls away first. But the moment Jeno breaks away from the breathtaking kiss, his lungs feel like they're on fire. His stomach churns in the most wonderful way possible as he stares up at Jeno, spotting the obvious pink tint spreading on his cheeks.

"That was—"

"Amazing." Renjun finishes his sentence and Jeno laughs, a beautiful melody that Renjun is sure that he'll never get tired of hearing. His fingers find purchase around the front of Jeno's loose shirt, keeping him as close as possible, craving to feel him pressed up against his.

"It was perfect." Jeno voices out, his fingers sifting through Renjun's strands, allowing the light brown locks curl around his fingers comfortably. Renjun lights up at the sound of his words and Jeno doesn't miss a beat — a smile slipping onto the corners of his mouth.

"Should we," Renjun can feel him getting closer again, leaning in as their lips brush once more. A fleeting peck is all that Jeno planned to give but he ends up giving one more.

And another.

And another one.

And one more once again.

Renjun can't help but break into a fit of chuckles, his arms slipping around Jeno's neck and pull him down comfortably, their eyes meeting.

"Should we continue," Jeno tries to speak again but he's distracted once again when he leans in to steal a kiss from Renjun's lips, "kissing?"

"You're already kissing me though."

Jeno laughs again and Renjun falls for him all over again, just like the very first time.

"I know," Another stolen kiss, "should we keep doing this?"

Renjun doesn't speak at first, choosing to capture Jeno's pair in a dizzyingly sweet kiss. When he pulls away, he has the widest smile playing on the edges of his mouth.

"Definitely."

-

_Jaemin._

Loving Jaemin has certainly made a wreck out of Renjun's heart. At first, it was a little hard to get used to Jaemin being extremely affectionate — his touches ranging from light pats on Renjun's cheeks to wake him up from his slumber to his fingers pressing down Renjun's waist to keep him close and still against his body whenever they cuddle in bed.

Renjun isn't exactly affectionate, occasionally shying away from it. But there are moments when he lets himself sit cross-legged on his bed, a smile playing on the edges of his mouth as Jaemin spends his time sitting in front of him, fingers lightly intertwined underneath the sheets with their source of light coming from the moonlight slipping through the blinds. Those are the brief passing moments when he allows himself to relax at Jaemin's fleeting touches and the sound of his low voice, speaking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Jaemin is incredibly easy to love and Renjun doesn't need a stretch of silence to realize that. Everyone is naturally attracted to him — hearts swooning ever so slightly at the way Jaemin brights up, eyes lighting up. Every movement he does, the whole room quiets down, completely enamoured with the aura that he brings along with him.

Renjun has always known that he'll never be an exception to that.

Renjun can spend this lifetime and all the rest of his lifetimes, breathing out all the reasons why Jaemin is sculpted to perfection. He wonders why the rest of the world hasn't fallen in love with  him just yet. But even then, he's elated at the thought of out of every person living and breathing in this world, Jaemin has chosen him and Jeno as the bearers of his heart. Jaemin's heart is utmost fragile, carved to show off every edge of the timeless beauty it holds within itself.

Renjun would love to take care of his heart for the rest of the eternity.

"You look exhausted," Jaemin whispers, breaking the train of thoughts that formed in Renjun's mind, "it's making me worried."

Renjun blinks at him fast, his fingers grazing along the sheets momentarily before they clasped themselves around Jaemin's own hand. He finds himself tracing the lines on Jaemin's palm, admiring every curve and dip with the tip of his finger.

"I'm fine." Renjun voices out after a stretch of silence between them.

The room is dark with the exception of the moonlight once again slipping through the blinds sneakily, giving the place a magical glow. Renjun calculates the time in his head — he's sure that the night is nearing to hitting 1:30 A.M., based on the way the way the darkness and light collide within his room. Jaemin's starry eyes look a little brighter this evening and Renjun can feel the familiar tug on his heartstrings once again.

Honestly, Renjun has planned to spend the night in his own room, find comfort within the sheets wrapped around his body as he falls asleep slowly. He won't say it out loud but he does miss having a roommate like Jeno but he misses the feeling of being alone and having his own privacy more.

That is, until Jaemin found a way to sneak in his room and quietly asked if he can stay the night.

Renjun initially wanted to say no — he wants his first night alone to be peaceful, with quietness and calmness settling in to burn all the worry he has in his head. But Jaemin gazed at him with a pleading, saddened look and his heart just went out for the other boy, immediately saying yes after a few seconds of a stretched silence.

Renjun doesn't regret saying yes to Jaemin. He never does.

"I'm sorry that I asked if I can cuddle with you tonight. I know today must have taken a toll on you," Jaemin's voice is dripping with sweetness and concern, his fingers lightly sifting through Renjun's hair before they stay still down at the nape of Renjun's neck, "But I missed you so much."

"We see each other so many times in a day though." Renjun holds back a laugh from spilling past his lips and Jaemin sulks, snuggling close to his smaller frame as his arms round themselves around his waist to keep him close.

"I know but I haven't cuddled with you for so long. I missed you. I missed us." Renjun's breath is taken away at his words. He has always known that Jaemin is flirtatious, playful and smooth with his words. But there's a tinge of sadness and longing lying underneath every word, every letter and Renjun feels his heart start to beat even faster than before. He's sure it'll be a wreck again after his heart throws itself against his rib cage, beating crazily.

"I missed you too." Renjun breathes out, cheeks burning despite how cold the temperature is in his room. Due to the weak lighting, Jaemin has to squint a little but with the way one of the corners of his mouth curl upwards to form a half-smile, Renjun is sure that he spotted the blush coloring itself on his cheeks.

"I miss you always."

"You have Jeno to cuddle and kiss if you ever miss me."

"Can't I miss you both?" Jaemin sulks again, bottom lip jutting out to form a pout. Renjun elicits a laugh, hand reaching out to pinch his cheek before silently cooing at him, completely head-over-heels for the boy laying beside him.

"Tell me you missed me too."

"I already did!"

"Tell it to me again." Jaemin gazes at him with his twinkling bright eyes, a smile pulling on the edges of his pair. Who is Renjun to deny such a sweet request from him?

"I miss you," He breathes out after a moment, the blush never fading away but he doesn't do anything to will it away, letting his cheeks stay warm as he leans in even close, "I miss you so much, Nana."

There's a flicker of recognition that passes through Jaemin's brown eyes before he sees a flash of emotions that goes by too fast that Renjun doesn't have time to decipher each one.

He feels Jaemin's breath ghosting over his lips and Renjun is once again hyper aware of his surroundings — the way their legs are tangled with each other comfortably and how Renjun can see the deep brown coloring itself in Jaemin's orbs. He is beautiful, ethereal underneath the layers of darkness and moonlight spreading in the room. The light hits his features in such a way that he looks otherworldly and heavenly — as if he's an angel that came down.

There's another long stretch of silence between them, a moment of hesitation as their heartbeats start to sound strangely familiar — a rhythmic pattern of a fast pace.

"Injunnie, is this okay? Is it okay if I—" He has never seen Jaemin hesitate so much. This boy has always been so confident in everything that seeing him tonight, voice shaking with his hand cupping the smaller boy's cheek, Renjun has to take a second to realize it.

_Is it okay if I kiss you?_

"Yes," Renjun replies, voice firm and steady but his hands are shaking, the only indication of the nervousness building up inside of him, "I'd love that."

The smile that graces Jaemin's mouth is so, so blindingly beautiful, the way his eyes crinkle is enough for Renjun to feel like his heart will explode within the confines of his chest. He'll do anything just to see that smile over and over — see the way Jaemin practically lights up next to him.

Jaemin's fingers feel warm on his cheeks, hands confidently cupping his cheeks in his hold. Renjun can hear the fast beating of his heart — _thump, thump, thump_ — drowning out every other sound that resonates in the room. He can feel Jaemin's breath against his lips and how his eyelashes look pretty, kissing his cheeks every time his lashes fall against them as he blinks.

Every second seems to slow down, stretching out and making Renjun experience every millisecond of Jaemin pressing himself up against his body, hands on his cheeks. Their eyes flutter shut almost at the same time, darkness crawling in and trapping them into a world of uncertainty and doubt for a second.

But everything falls away when their lips meet.

It takes seconds for Renjun to realize how soft Jaemin's lips are, moving slowly against his to gently pulling him in into a dizzyingly pleasurable moment. It's sweet — Jaemin tastes like all the sugar treats he loves to eat and Renjun doesn't have to second guess that his stomach is churning from all the emotions rushing through his veins, a mixture of feelings exploring within his body.

Renjun leans in closer, yearning for _more, more, more_ and god, he just can't get enough of the addictive feeling burying itself within his chest. It's indescribable — his heart pounding and his head spinning due to the gentle fluttering of the butterflies residing in his stomach.

Jaemin smiles against his lips, the corners of his own mouth curving upwards and Renjun falls even more for him. Even the way Jaemin carefully trails his fingers down his face, his jaw, neck before quietly sifting through his brown locks is gentle and sweet, just like his whole existence. He adjusts himself to move along with Renjun's pace, slow and steady as their lips gently start to become familiar to them.

Renjun breaks away, cheeks flushed as he tries to connect the messy, broken trail of thoughts in his head but with the way Jaemin is staring down at him with the most beautiful, angelic smile he has ever seen in his entire life, everything seems to just fall into place.

"Can I?" Jaemin whispers, lips already brushing against his to steal a kiss, making Renjun grin widely.

"I don't know, can you?" Renjun's voice is heavy with playfulness and teasing, eyes bright as he cups Jaemin's cheeks in his palms, caressing his skin with featherlight and fleeting touches. Jaemin meets his gaze and he laughs so, so beautifully that Renjun has to take a moment to take a deep breath, heart bursting from all the emotions.

"I think so. You wouldn't mind, right?" Jaemin steals another kiss from him and Renjun blushes even more, a pretty red tint spreading along his cheeks. He reaches up to capture Jaemin's lips with his own, spending time to drown themselves together in a sweet, sweet kiss.

When Renjun pulls away, Jaemin is smiling so brightly again. So, so brightly that he's sure that he can light up the entire world now.

"I wouldn't mind it all."

-

_Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin._

Renjun finds himself smiling at the memory of his first kisses with the two boys. His teeth catch on his lower lip, preventing himself from allowing a wider smile to tug on the corners of his mouth.

But the memory is enough to make his heart beat  as fast as it did like before, a messy wreck buried beneath his rib cage. His fingers brush along his lower lip, cheeks flushed as he relives the memories in his head in an endless record, drowning him in a pool of happiness.

The dorm has been cleared out momentarily — the other members grabbing some dinner in some restaurant. He can hear the soft laughter ringing in the air, coming from the kitchen and Renjun can't stop the smile that forms on his lips again.

"Injunnie." Jaemin sing-songs, voice sweet as he carries a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Jeno trails behind him, another chuckle spilling from his lips as he follows him to the couch, clearly excited to spend time with his two boyfriends.

Renjun smiles widely, eyes crinkling as he watches Jaemin and Jeno share a quick kiss before taking their respective seats on Renjun's side, squishing him in a tight embrace.

"You guys are so clingy." Renjun jokes and Jaemin huffs, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him close before laying his head on Renjun's shoulder. Jeno's arm is draped around Renjun's frame comfortably, fingers occasionally sifting through Jaemin's hair before tugging playfully on the collar of his sweater.

"Can we play the movie now?" Renjun speaks up but he doesn't get a quick response from the other two. He raises a brow, mouth opening to ask a question but he's rendered speechless when he feels both of them land a kiss on his cheeks. He doesn't even notice how his cheeks are burning — he realizes it when Jeno elicits a laugh beside him.

"Look at how cute Injunnie is when he's blushing!"

"Aw, our baby is so adorable." Jaemin coos at him, smiling and Renjun can feel his heart flutter at the compliments given to him by the two. He didn't know that he can feel so much love for the two boys but here he is, sitting in between them with his heart overflowing with so many emotions.

Jaemin hits the play button, watching the screen come to life as the scenes play out before them. As he feels the two of them snuggle against both of his sides, Renjun's mind is filled with one thought only.

Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin.

Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno.

Renjun finds himself smiling at the thought of it.

It sounds perfect now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to talk to me in [twitter.](http://twitter.com/jenosaints)


End file.
